Lucid Dreaming An AmeCan
by McBuscus
Summary: Matthew's dreaming again. And not the good kind. Again. Well, it depends on who you ask. Alfred just happens to be involved in the dream, and well... I guess you'll just have to find out. I really don't know how to summarize this one...


[NOTES AND SCHTUFF] Hey, how's it going? McBuscus here again! This is my second story on here, and my first AmeCan, AND my first SLASH! Well... KINDA slash... It still counts, EVEN though Matt's dreaming. Standard disclaimers here, I do not own the characters listed in this story; They belong to their respectable owner, Hidekaz Himaruya. I am merely borrowing them. So, yeah.

[WARNINGS] Contains: Yaoi, personified countries, nation-on-nation intercourse, adult situations, slash, and... language. OH! And a misuse of a Maple tree!

Lucid Dreaming. An AmeCan

I sat in the giant maple tree that is grounded in front of my house. The branch I rested on was raised high in the air, and Kumajirou was positioned on his rear in my lap. I breathed in the fresh, crisp autumn air as one of my legs dangled over the side of the branch, and my back was leaned up against the Maple itself. I closed my eyes, drifting off to a light sleep.

"YO! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" A voice from beneath me yelled up. I jumped forward in sheer terror, losing my grip on not only Kuma, but the branch as well.

"A-ALFRED! HELP!" I screamed, tumbling downwards. I fell through the tons of branches, and a few of the branches scratched and tore at my face and clothing.

"Mattie! DUDE, I GOT YA!" Alfred called out, racing to the base of the Maple. As I neared the ground, he stretched out his arms and caught me at the bottom.

"Alfred! W-what was that for, eh? You s-scared me!" I whimpered, clinging onto Alfred. He looked down at me, his crystal blue eyes big and sparkling as always.

He frowned slightly, setting me down, only to pull me into a strong hug. "I-I'm sorry, Matthew... I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted you to know that I was here!" He sighed, rubbing my sides a little bit.

"I-it's a-alright, Al... I-I'm okay. I was just startled a little, that's all... I was asleep, you know!" I felt my face flush a deep shade of red. I lightly nuzzled my head into his shoulder, before he pulled away, keeping his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Dude, what was that? Did you just SNUGGLE into me? And why are you freaking RED?" Alfred scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Are you hot or somethin'?"

"Oh m-maple..." I buried my face into my red sweatshirts' sleeves, which came down past my fingertips, shaking my head. "I-I'm uh... I-I..." I was shivering lightly by now, and Alfred took a few steps closer to me. "Hehe... I-I'm sorry..." I frowned, laughing nervously.

Alfred backed me up against the tree, pushing me into it after he had placed a hand onto my chest. "Hmm." He was smiling that devious smirk of his, tilting his head to the side. "You're cute. Ya know that?" He grinned devilishly, almost unlike himself.

"A-Alfred...? W-what... N-no, I don't know that... Or, d-didn't..." I blushed fiercely, my heart racing incredibly fast, and my breathing becoming unsteady and fast-paced.

He smiled sweeter than he had been, his eyes glazing over with pure joy. "Hey, what's the matter, Mattie..? You're getting really red..!" Alfred leaned in closer to my face, so that our foreheads pressed against each other, and our lips were almost in contact. I could taste his soft, sweet breaths on my lips, and the words that were whispered by him made my own mouth tingle with satisfaction. "In fact... You're so warm, I can feel the heat from here!"

"I-I'm sorry..! I'm not trying to..!" I yelped quietly, sinking lower on the tree. Al placed a knee in between my legs, keeping me from ducking below his arms and escaping.

"Hey! Don't be sorry! It's actually very cute on you." Alfred cheered, pulling away altogether. I slowly collapsed to the ground, my back sliding down against the bark on the tree.

"M-maple..." I whimpered below my breath, running a hand through my hair and shakily exhaling. Why must he have to tease me by making me feel SO good, only to pull back out and leave me hanging and wishing for more?

"Matt? You okay, broski!" Alfred frowned, sitting down next to me with his back against the Maple. I turned my head to look at him, only to be forced to avert the glance and stare into the space in front of me, nodding. I jumped in shock as Al lightly placed his hand on top of mine, squeezing it softly, and using his thumb to rub the top of my hand.

"Al..? What're you doing, e-eh..?" I looked at him, my cheeks flushed intensely. "A-And where's Kuma...!" I frowned, turning my head frantically, in means of looking around.

"Holdin' your hand! And your weird bear thing is right next to me." Al smiled widely, his own cheeks slightly pink. Kuma crawled over our laps, and spread himself across both of our legs. "He looks alright, don't you think?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion, and I reached a hand up to his cheeks, ghosting my fingertips over one of them. "You're blushing." I stated, rather apathetically. I picked Kuma up and set him to my right, before straddling Alfred's lap. His blush faded slightly, but not fully, and he nodded.

"Hey, Matt..?" Alfred flushed extremely bright. I tilted my head, quirking an eyebrow. He gulped rather loudly, before shuddering lightly, and he shivered when I placed a hand on his hip.

"What's the matter, eh..?" I asked, rubbing small, yet impatient circles into his side. The red, white, and blue, stars-and-stripes tee shirt that Alfred currently wore was now being tugged at, (by me, of course.), and I had the clothing bunched up in my hand. I pressed my forehead against his, in means of showing him what he was doing to me.

"I-I..." Alfred looked down at me. It was at that exact moment when I felt something oblong and abnormally hard press against my pelvis. I was too afraid to even look down... "I'm sorry, Matthew..!" He frowned worriedly, backing more into the tree.

I smirked as I began to unbuckle the belt to his skinny jeans, but inside... I was not only embarrassed, but terrified because I, myself... Was too, hard. Alfred looked down at my pants, and he shook his head.

"No. Come on. We are NOT doing this out here." Alfred chuckled evilly, wrapping my legs around his waist, and standing up. He walked to the door, Sparta-kicked the damn thing open, and he began making his way to the bedroom. In the meantime, he ALSO began to work out the buckle of my tan, knee-length shorts. When he finally got the belt, button, and zipper of the garment undone, Alfred slid my shorts off and tossed them on the hallway floor before walking into the bedroom. He kicked off his sandals, and he laid me onto the bed.

"I want to know that you're okay with all of this, Mattie..." Alfred smiled sadly, stroking my cheek after crawling over me and straddling me.

I gazed up at him and shook my head, continuing to pull off his skinnies. "I'm more than pleasured with all of this... I love you, Alfred... " I smiled, managing to pull them down at last. I tossed the jeans to the side.

"I love you too, Matthew..." Alfred smiled, pulling my sweatshirt over my head. I hadn't worn anything underneath my hoodie, so the only thing I was wearing now was my boxers, and even I knew that that wasn't going to last long!

I shivered as Alfred began to trail kisses up my torso, and then planting a soft, wet, longing kiss on my lips. I used the tips of my fingers to push the waistband of his boxers lower on his hips, exposing his bare erection. Alfred gasped quietly, before he pulled the entire undergarment off, and tossing it over his shoulder.

I never could get over the sight of his member. I gasped loudly, feeling myself grow immensely harder, and I panted softly as Alfred pulled my boxers down and off of my legs. He was absolutely gorgeous... Not only does he have a body fit for a god, but his beautiful eyes and smile are amazing enough to brighten even the darkest of the unknown... And he was mine.  
All mine.

"Matthew... Holy crap, dude..!" Alfred gaped at me in shock. He brought his hand to my erection, massaging the head. "You're freaking hard! Y-you must love this..." He blushed brightly, kissing the tip of the hardened length.

"I-I love YOU! I desire you...! Alfred. I NEED you..." I whispered quietly; softly, yet impulsively thrusting my length into his own. He started grinding against me, lifting my chin up.

"R-really...? Y-you know you can have me. All of me." Alfred whispered before attacking my neck with kisses, sucks, nips, bites, and licks. As he ravished my neck and throat, he hugged me close... Still having some connection to the softy-Alfred that he can truly be.

"A-Al..! I-I need you..." I moaned into his ear. Alfred paused completely for a brief realization, before cautiously positioning himself over me, and spreading my legs far apart. "F-forget about stretching. So I'll be sore tomorrow. N-not a b-big deal... PLEASE, just... Do it..." I shook my head, arching my back so that my rear was easily accessible and lifted in the air, and my furiously hardened member was stiff-straight, and raised into the air. Alfred nodded and quickly took my entire length into his mouth, bringing me to pre-release.

He pulled off, and swallowed the mouth full of pre-cum. I blushed madly, feeling more of the pre-essence run down my member, down my legs, and onto the bed. He smirked deviously, before positioning himself at my entrance.

"You ready for this, Matt..?" Alfred smirked, not even waiting for a response before he thrusted into my entrance, hitting my sweet spot on the first penetration.

"SHIT! Alfred!" I shrieked in pain. Alfred smiled sadly and apologized before grinding into that special place. He took hold of my maple, pumping it slowly as he ground into me. I knew I would be releasing soon, for the pressure in my stomach made it uncomfortable for me. "A-Al... I-I think... I think I'm-"

"Hold on!" Without a split second of hesitation, Alfred pulled out of me, his member throbbing and covered with his seed. He threw my legs open, and he sat on my erection. He threw his head back and groaned at the pain, but he thrusted onto it all the same. I cautiously brung my hand to his cum-soaked member, and I pumped it slowly, dragging my thumb against the underside. He released all over my chest and hand, which brung ME close; He then pulled me out as soon as I did, only to make my member press up against his chest. A burst of relief shivered through my body as I released with a slight gasp, all while tossing my head back onto the pillow.

"Alfred!" I whimpered, still in the middle of releasing on him. But before I could say anything, he had taken my length into his mouth, catching the essence into it.

"You're delicious... Here. Taste." He smirked, kissing me roughly, and parting my lips with his tongue. He drained the cum mixture into my mouth out of the corner of his lips, and I was forced to swallow the bitter essence.

... and that's where the alarm rang.

I shot up panting, sweating, shaking, and simply shut down. But I was also fully-clothed, and next to my brother...

"M-Matthew...? Hnnng..." Alfred groaned, stretching out his arms, wrapping them around me afterwards.

"I had another sexual fantasy. Shit was pretty vivid..." I moaned, rubbing my temples with a thumb and forefinger.

"Thank GOD I'm still a virgin..." I laughed sarcastically, giving him a light kiss.

"W-wait." Alfred grinned. "YOU'RE a virgin..?".

Le Fin.


End file.
